


Giros

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drama, F/M, Lime, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-06
Updated: 2006-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ikki recibe una inesperada visita...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giros

Cada recuerdo en su memoria estaban impresos, tan patentes, como si todo hubiera ocurrido ayer. Cada diálogo, cada palabra, cada gesto, guardaba con recelo, no solo en su mente, sino también en su agrietado corazón.  
Desde su llegada a la Isla Death Queen, desde que vio por primera vez aquellos cabellos dorados, desde que vio aquella sonrisa infantil, desde que oyó aquella voz melódica, Ikki sintió que su estadía no sería tan terrible después de todo. Una flor había florecido en esas tierras desoladas y ásperas. Una flor que poco tiempo después supo que tenía nombre: Esmeralda.  
Un bello nombre para una bella niña.  
La primera vez que la vio, ella le sonrió.  
El niño que entrenaba en esa isla para conseguir la armadura del Phoenix no supo que motivó a la pequeña para que le sonriera de esa forma. Se miró como si así pudiera descifrar ese gran enigma, sin embargo jamás lo supo. Ella solo había intuido que ese niño sería su salvación, sin saber que ella ya lo era para él.  
Pasó bastante tiempo hasta que por fin cruzaron unas palabras, y eso fue suficiente para saberse amigos, confidentes y mucho más. Serían inseparables. Esmeralda fue el sustento principal de aquel joven japonés que poco a poco comenzaba a convertirse en un hombre.  
Los entrenamientos con su maestro, los castigos y los trabajos, eran menos pesados, eran más llevaderos, si Ikki en su interior sabía que más tarde, antes de caer el sol, vería a su querida Esmeralda.  
La niña muchas veces no podía escapar de su dueño, el cual la había comprado a su familia por tres míseras bolsas de harina, pero cuando lo hacía, sabía dónde buscar al futuro Phoenix. Sí... _futuro Phoenix_ , ella estaba más que segura que algún día él lo seria; se convertiría en el Phoenix y juntos marcharían de ese lugar, Ikki la salvaría y le daría una vida mejor.  
La niña siempre lo encontraba en su pequeña cabaña hecha de piedra, malherido y a veces agonizando. Mas allá que la medicina en ese lugar no era la adecuada, Esmeralda había aprendido a sacar provecho de las pocas plantas y líquidos medicinales que se encontraban allí, y muchas veces, gracias a ello y a su buena voluntad, no solo aliviaba el dolor físico de Ikki, sino también el sentimental.  
El niño varias veces, en aquellas noches de fiebre alta y dolores desgarradores, pronunciaba un cálido nombre, y debido a ello no tuvo mas opciones que explicarle a Esmeralda quién era Shun. Con mas razón, pensó ella, Ikki debía ser el Santo del Phoenix, solo así podría salir de allí y reencontrarse con su querido hermano. Esmeralda no tenía mucho por contar, lo poco, el Phoenix lo había visto con sus propios ojos. Ella tenía tan solo un hermano mayor y un padre, que la habían vendido para poder sobrevivir, algo que se acostumbraba a hacer en esa isla. A una determinada edad, las niñas eran vendidas. De más esta decir cuáles eran las condiciones en las que se encontraba la niña, emocional y físicamente.  
Aunque él era aún muy pequeño para entender algunas cosas, con el tiempo empezó a comprender por qué esperaban a que las niñas se convirtieran en mujeres para así poder venderlas a mayor precio. Solo de esa forma, los hombres las compraban, cuando ya estaba capacitadas por lo menos para procrear.  
Ikki era un niño, pero un niño para nada normal, había tenido que crecer de manera brusca, viendo la realidad de la vida, y el aspecto más cruel de los humanos. Un niño normal, a los trece años, va a la escuela, juega a la pelota con sus amigos, vuelve a su casa para cenar con su familia, y quizás tenga alguna novia con la que experimentar los primeros pasos en el amor; sin embargo él tuvo que aprender que muchas veces el amor, no se hace precisamente por amor, sino por placer, necesidad o conveniencia. Que las mujeres eran menos que los hombres, aunque desde ya que él no lo pensaba así, sin embargo la mayoría de los hombres en esa isla, lo creían con fervor, demostrándolo con sus actos denigrantes. Aprendió a no tener amigos, a no tener con quién jugar a la pelota; su único deporte o recreación era el entrenamiento, era soportar los latigazos de su maestro y sus insultos. Y aunque quiso aferrarse a la imagen de Shun, le fue difícil mantener vivo ese recuerdo, le fue difícil recordar los momentos vividos junto a su hermano con una sonrisa. En cambio, buscó aferrarse a su pequeña Esmeralda, _ella_ , quien estaba a su lado en aquel infierno, soportando con él, la vida que llevaban, y quizás -no, quizás no... con seguridad- Esmeralda era mucho mas fuerte que Ikki, ya que ella conseguía sonreír a pesar de todas las desgracias, haciendo brillar una luz que acompañaba y guiaba al futuro Phoenix.  
...  
Ikki secó las lagrimas y dejó de lado aquellos dolorosos recuerdos, supo que si seguía escarbando más, se encontraría con la fatídica muerte de la joven. Y no podría con ese recuerdo, su corazón no lo soportaría.  
Acostado sobre la cama, elevó un brazo hacia la cabeza, tapándose en gran parte el rostro. Era algo común para él llorar en silencio y resguardado de ojos curiosos e inquisidores.  
Se quedó unos instantes en esa posición, buscando la compostura total, pero la clara presencia de alguien en el cuarto, haciéndole compañía y observándolo llorar, le llamó la atención.  
El Phoenix corrió despacio el brazo y pudo ver con claridad a una persona de pie. Una persona que él recordaba a la perfección, de hecho, sus más recientes pensamientos la habían evocado. ¿Era acaso una mala broma de la vida? ¿O se estaba volviendo loco?  
Lentamente, con el corazón latiendo furioso, se incorporó en la cama, escudriñando con la mirada a aquella muchacha que se parecía tanto a su querida Esmeralda...  
¡Lo era! ¡Maldición, lo era! Pero no, estaba cambiada, estaba distinta, como si la vida hubiera seguido su camino, marcando en su cuerpo el paso del tiempo. La niña que él conoció hacia ya siete años era toda una mujer, pero no por eso había perdido aquel inusual brillo infantil.

—E-Esmeralda... —pronunció cuando el nudo en la garganta se lo permitió.  
La muchacha sonrió, y el muchacho correspondió el gesto con una mueca similar. El silencio se hizo presente, un silencio sobrenatural y desconcertante.  
—No hagas preguntas, Ikki. No puedo responderlas...  
Ikki frunció la frente, confundido. ¿Era aquello real o solo una visión, una mala jugada de su mente y sus más recónditos deseos?  
—No entiendo... —intentó manifestar su desconcierto.  
Esmeralda rió, motivada por el estado confuso del otro.  
—He venido para darte la oportunidad que siempre le reclamas a los dioses...

Se produjo unos segundos de nuevo elipsis, en donde él reconoció que su tristeza no estaba ligada por completo a la perdida de aquella niña, sino, aun peor, a las oportunidades perdidas. No poder decirle en vida cuánto la amaba, aunque claro, ni siquiera el mismo Ikki supo que era amor hasta que la perdió, hasta que los agonizantes días sin ella, sin su cálida presencia, se lo demostraron.  
No poder agradecerle, no poder darle aquel mundo mejor que le había prometido, ni sacarla de ese tétrico lugar y llevársela consigo.  
No haber podido evitar su muerte...  
Tanto por decir y tanto por hacer. No le dolió al Phoenix la muerte de Esmeralda más que la imposibilidad de hacerle saber todo aquello. Por eso creyó comprender las razones que tenía para estar ahí, de pie en el cuarto.  
Y la sangre se le heló por un instante...

La rubia tomó la iniciativa de acercarse a un dudoso Ikki, se paró frente a él y, como impulsado por esa actitud, el Phoenix la imitó. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, mientras la duda le carcomía la mente. Intentó despejarla y lo logró cuando una mano se posó con sutileza sobre el hombro de Esmeralda.

—¿Recuerdas nuestro primer y único beso? —preguntó Ikki con las pupilas cargada de emociones y fragmentos del pasado.  
Ella lo silenció.  
—... No me está permitido hablarte. No puedo decir más de lo necesario...

Y con sinceridad no necesitaban de las palabras, en esos casos, el tiempo apremiaba y nada mejor que decir con gestos algo tan cálido como un te amo. Nada mejor que hacer el amor que decirlo. El Phoenix resumió todo con un beso, un beso por demás extraño. Se sentía en el aire, todo era tan irreal y tan mágico; sin embargo no intentó cuestionar él por qué de semejante visita, ni lo relacionado a ello, se dejó llevar por el cálido momento y, abrazado a la estrecha cintura de ella, profundizó el beso, sintiéndose un poco culpable al principio. Al hundir la lengua en la cálida boca de su niña sentía que profanaba algo sagrado. Jamás la había besado de aquella forma, lejos era parecido beso primer beso que había surgido con vergüenza cuando eran unos niños.  
Esmeralda en ningún momento manifestó sentirse incómoda o arrepentida, por el contrario, sus manos iban de un lado al otro por la espalda del hombre, palpando por encima de la fina tela la formada figura de Ikki.  
El Phoenix no pudo ni quiso evitar lo inevitable, él también recorrió, más osado, el cuerpo de ella, hurgando por debajo del vestido hasta llegar a los glúteos en donde, por parecerle en ese momento demasiado precipitado, siguió camino hasta acariciar la tersa y suave piel de la espalda.  
La muchacha se distanció un poco de él, dejándolo abrumado por la interrupción y hasta un poco enojado, por creerse culpable de aquel distanciamiento. Sin embargo, lejos de ofenderse, con una sonrisa, Esmeralda levantó la falda de su vestido floreado para quitárselo por encima de la cabeza. Ikki no pudo contra esa imagen, lejos de sentirse excitado al ver los pequeños y redondeados senos de su niña y el triángulo cubierto de vello, se sintió maravillado y agraciado.  
Esmeralda se acercó de nuevo y, levantando, los brazos del hombre se deshizo de la camiseta, para luego seguir con los pantalones. El Phoenix sentía que volvía a debutar por primera vez. Nada se comparaba, ningún amante, hombre o mujer se comparaba a esa gloriosa sensación de poseer entre las manos esa pequeña esmeralda que brillaba con refulgencia.  
Aun de pie, con torpeza guió la mano, ansioso por tocar aquella piel. La sintió fría y muy ajena, pero eso no lo detuvo para investigar con caricias cada recoveco.  
Un nuevo abrazo y un nuevo beso apasionado consiguió encenderlos por completo. Ikki aferraba por la cintura a Esmeralda, haciéndole sentir en su intimidad, el miembro erecto que insistía con entrar en ella solo y sin ayuda.  
Con mas confianza en sí mismo, Ikki acostó sobre la cama la espalda de ella, con suavidad y delicadeza recorrió con la boca su cuello, lo brazos y los senos, cuyos pezones se irguieron al contacto. El Phoenix buscó no entretenerse demasiado y siguió su camino, deteniéndose en el ombligo para jugar un rato allí, como si de un niño se tratara. La muchacha rió, motivada por la tenues cosquillas y él sintió abandonar la tierra por un segundo, perdiéndose por completo en esa melódica voz. Se quedó observándola, un instante, guardando en su memoria esa magnífica vista que los dioses le habían permitido obtener.  
Ikki volvió a la carga, descendiendo cada vez mas hasta toparse con la mata de vello, jugó un rato y con la lengua saboreó insistente la pequeña protuberancia, consiguiendo los primeros reales gemidos de su amante, quien se retorcía, presa de un placer sobrenatural. La lengua de su hombre y sus labios, apresaban su intimidad llevándola al borde del éxtasis.  
El muchacho hurgó con un dedo, abriendo con la mano e investigando con los ojos. Todos los sentidos del Phoenix estaban puestos en esa cavidad rosada y apetitosa, que se abría de manera sugestiva, invitándolo al gozo desmedido.  
Esmeralda no lo soportó mas y, tomando ella el control, se incorporó en la cama hasta quedar de rodillas. Él la imitó, algo desconcertado, pero anhelante, supo que algo interesante haría y así fue. Acariciándolo con afecto, lo invitó a acostarse boca arriba.  
Ikki solo podía mirarla y mirarla, era tan única, tan especial, y tan lejana... suspiró profundo cuando comenzó a adentrarse en el interior de Esmeralda, no reprimió el estrepitoso gemido nacido desde lo más profundo de su ser, sobre todo cuando esa cavidad calurosa lo atrapó por completo, llevándolo al borde de la locura. Ni precauciones habían tomado ¿y qué importaba? Si todo era tan irreal que, de seguro, pensó el Phoenix, todo era un sueño. Un simple sueño vívido, y cuando despertaría sentiría en su corazón esa tristeza y soledad que se negaba a abandonarlo, volviendo sus días y su vida, un real infierno. Sintió una desolación opresora en el pecho que desapareció cuando escuchó los gemidos de Esmeralda.  
Aferró con delicadeza, evitando lastimarla, las finas y torneadas caderas de ella, quien solo se limitó a moverse acompasadamente. Una mano de Ikki navegó por su mar, llegando hasta la pequeña isla, nuevamente esa mata de pelo que el Phoenix acarició tanto como la posición se lo permitía. Sin más su mano siguió camino, recorriendo el blanco vientre hasta llegar a los pechos que se bamboleaban de un lado al otro de una manera simpática.  
La expresión en el rostro de Esmeralda, mezcla de dolor y placer, lo contagió. Mantuvo los ojos abiertos mirando con suma atención al hombre; unos gemidos escaparon de su boca entreabierta, en donde Ikki aprovechó para hundir de nuevo la lengua, ahogando un gemido en la boca de ella. Cuando el Phoenix quiso darse cuenta, su néctar había surgido desde el fondo de sus emociones, desbordando por completo la sagrada cavidad de Esmeralda.  
Quiso llorar, quiso reír... quiso gritar, sin embargo tan solo pudo quedarse acostado, boca arriba, acariciando la espalda de su niña. El corazón le latió a mil, emocionado, maravillado y a la vez todavía desconcertado. Supo que no podía hablar, y en parte ya no le importaba, había podido decirle a su querida Esmeralda con gestos todo lo que no había podido decirle en vida.  
La rubia se puso de pie y buscó las ropas, se vistió con tranquilidad y le acercó a Ikki su pijama que se encontraba desperdigado por el suelo. El Phoenix se vistió obediente, aquello le supo a despedida. Se quedó recostando en la cama observándola, como queriendo retener en su mente esa imagen.

—Esmeralda... quiero estar contigo... —fue lo mas sincero que en toda su vida había dicho.  
—No puedes, Ikki... —negó con una sonrisa.  
—Pero... —quiso objetar, sin embargo en su interior intuía que sería en vano.  
— _Ya no me duelen todas las cosas que antes me solían molestar_... —citó Esmeralda con una melancólica sonrisa en los labios.  
—¿Por qué no puedo estar contigo... —onsistió, intentando salir de la cama, pero no pudo, algo invisible, una fuerza desconocida, se lo impedía.  
— _Son cajones que se cierran, para que nadie los vea_... —Ahora, la sonrisa de ella era una sonrisa de completa felicidad—. _Son palabras que no pude decir..._  
Frunció la frente aun más confundido que al principio, no comprendía las palabras de la muchacha.  
—No entiendo... —se animó a confesar. Volvió a insistir, pero por mas fuerza que empleó no consiguió incorporarse. Era tan desesperante, querer tocarla una vez mas, abrazarla, besarla, retenerla, y no poder hacerlo.  
— _Yo te sigo esperando porque nada me apura y algún día todos vienen para acá..._  
—¡Espera! ¡Por favor! ¡Quiero ir contigo! ¡Adónde vayas!... ¡No me importa!  
—No, Ikki... —negó dando la vuelta—. Hay alguien que te espera... que te necesita todavía.

El Phoenix quiso seguir investigando, descifrar las últimas palabras, sin embargo no pudo, pues todo a su alrededor se tornó oscuro y frío, un ambiente gélido, contagiado de un sentimiento abrumador y desolador, lo golpeó de lleno.  
...

La vista, poco a poco, comenzó a aclararse. Pudo apreciar un rostro, un contorno demasiado familia. Solo pudo pronunciar su nombre con debilidad.

—¿Esmeralda?  
—Hermano... —sollozó Shun y recién ahí comprendió que no se trataba de ella; pudo ver las esmeraldas verdes de su hermano destilar tristeza, enojo y reproche, además de lágrimas.  
—Hermano... no llores... —pidió con dificultad y su mano se posó sobre la verde melena de Shun.  
—Ikki, hermano... no vuelvas a hacer algo semejante... no lo soportaré... —gimió—. No me dejes solo...

El Phoenix comprendió todo, absolutamente todo. Una voz grave y masculina resonó en el lugar.

—Buenas noches, Señor Kido. Yo soy el doctor Yoshimbo. Usted a tenido una sobredosis, quizás por eso no recuerde-

Dejó de esuchar al hombre, se quedó perdido en sus pensamientos, observando el rostro acongojado de Andrómeda, comprendiendo por qué estaba ahí y cómo había llegado.  
Una nueva promesa, muy secreta, se hizo a sí mismo, mientras observaba a su hermano llorar con tanto desconsuelo, que jamás volvería a cometer una estupidez semejante.

En su egoísmo había lastimado al único ser que lograba siempre arrancarlo de las garras de la muerte, quien soportaba sus arrebatos y sus fantasmas, sus escapes y sus aislamientos, quien lo acompañó durante toda la vida, haciendo más dulces y más llevaderos los días.

Ya no necesitaba ir con Esmeralda para decirle todo aquello que no había podido decirle en su momento. Los dioses le habían concedido esa posibilidad, y dentro de todo estaba satisfecho, a pesar de no comprender si había sido real o no, no le importó. Su corazón estaba en paz. El Phoenix sonrió con calidez al mismo tiempo que le habló.

—Lo siento, Shun... aunque ahora no me creas... —habían atravesado tantas veces por esa situación—Te juro que jamas volveré a hacerlo. Ya no tengo motivos para irme, son más los que tengo para quedarme a tu lado.

En los ojos de su hermano, vio que estaba siendo sincero, vio la verdad, pero ¿cuántas veces le había prometido lo mismo? ¿Y cuántas veces había estado ya en el hospital por los mismos motivos? Sin embargo, Shun sonrió, quizás esta vez era cierto. No conocía las razones de tan firme decisión, pero le conformó el brillo en la mirada y la ternura en sus palabras.  
No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que los demás jóvenes, compañeros de armas, llegaran alarmados al hospital para hacerle compañía a aquel que se empecinaba con dejar el mundo.

Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, en compañía de sus amigos y hermano, Ikki pudo ver la vida resplandecer con energía. Una luz que por primera vez estaba muy cerca, creciendo con fuerza en su corazón, mitigando los recuerdos y sanando las heridas.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada. Las partes en cursiva, lo que dice Esmeralda, es parte de la canción "El fantasma", de Árbol.


End file.
